It is known to provide the interior of a vehicle with one or more holder elements such as cup holders to allow the users of the vehicle to safely store their beverages without the risk of spilling liquid in the vehicle.
Such holder elements are preferably retractable such that they do not occupy space in the compartment of the vehicle when they are not used. However, even in the retracted position, part of the holder element remain visible to the users, for example a front flap or another actuation element which has to be accessible to move the holder element to its deployed position. Such a visible part can be detrimental to the aspect of the interior of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the holder elements generally occupy an important space in the retracted position. For example, holder elements which can be moved as drawers between the retracted and deployed positions require a large space to store the holder elements in the retracted position. This space is therefore lost to other elements of the interior of a vehicle.